gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul of Hunter: Dream Revolution
''Soul of Hunter: Dream Revolution ''is an upcoming video game for Xbox One, Playstation Vita and Playstation 4. Is a 3rd Person shooter and is the sixth and the second spin-off of the Dream Revolution ''series after ''Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting. This is the In-Verse developed first attempt to develop a Third person shooter. Story and Gameplay The game will come as a third person shooter. The story comes as a prequel of Cassandra's adventures in Dream Revolution Final, centering on her last days in the hunters association before turning into a hitman and a killer for hire, and the organization that she served for years, has to be disbanded by selfish reasons of the many protagonists. While the player controls Cassandra in a huge section of the game, you can also play as her younger brother, Rayne. The AI in this game can predict your movements in higher difficulties. Characters Cassandra van Helsing: Is a member in the Hunting club, she's also a seller of vintage and unique kind of weapons. Sister of Rayne, she's unusually tall. *Full name: Cassandra Erica van Helsing Heinlein *Gender: Female *Age: 27 years old *Birthday: January 8, 1987 *Occupation: Assassin. *Height: 188 cm (1.88m/6' 2") *Weight: 77 kg (170 lbs) *Blood type: A *Hobby: Collecting many kinds of weapons. Rayne van Helsing: Brother of Cassandra, is a new recruit in the unit, he's a plumber, he also is pretty awkward due to his sister's height. *Full name: Rayne Kane van Helsing Heinlein *Gender: Male *Age: 22 years old *Birthday: April 29, 1992 *Occupation: Student. *Height: 183 cm (1.83m/6' 0") *Weight: 72 kg (159 lbs) *Blood type: B *Hobby: Writing in old languages. Falcon: Falcon is the mentor of both van Helsing bros, he's an old man with mysterious physical strength. His name is unknown. *Full name: Falcon *Gender: Male *Age: 30-something years old *Birthday: July 1, XXXX *Occupation: Teacher *Height: Not mentioned. *Weight: Not mentioned. *Blood type: O- *Hobby: Being a P.E. Nyx: Nyx is an educated woman, who often fears Monsters and aliens too, she uses an Ak-47 and is vicious when using firearms. *Full name: Elwyn "Nyx" Caceres. *Gender: Female *Age: 25 years old *Birthday: October 13, 1990 *Occupation: Gunner *Height: 164 cm (1.64m/5' 4.5") *Weight: Unknown *Blood type: AB+ *Hobby: Collecting Firearms. Cain: Cain or Kane is a close friend of Rayne and also a fellow preparatory student with his sister Kai. *Full name: Cain Jackson *Gender: Male *Age: 21 years old *Birthday: December 22, 1993 *Occupation: Student *Height: 173 cm (1.73m/5' 8") *Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs) *Blood type: O+ *Hobby: Raising animals. July: Despite the name, July is a he. A young new hunter, whose life is also pretty normal. *Full name: July R. *Gender: Male *Age: 15 years old *Birthday: September 5, 1998 *Occupation: Student *Height: 160 cm (1.60m/5' 3") *Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs) *Blood type: AB- *Hobby: Collecting Spoons. Steel Blade: The Final Boss of Soul of Hunter, is a masked salesman who belongs to an assassin guild rival of Cassandra's. However, he's shown to have robotic parts all over his body. His teeth is fully golden. He has a big array of attacks. *Full name: Antares *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown *Birthday: Approx. December something. *Occupation: Assassin *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Blood type: Steel *Hobby: Robotics. Trivia *Steel Blade is the first Non-fantasy themed boss in the series *Soul of Hunter is the first (Second counting Last Fire Digital Release.) game to be rated Mature. Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Shooter Category:Third Person Shooters Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Third-Person